Stepping Into An Angel's World
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: "He was different then the rest, especially in this high standard world of fame and fortune. His features were other-worldly, and something I've never seen before. He had the voice of an angel, and I was like Icarus, flying too close to the sun. In the end, I would burn. I feel hard when I saw him, but yet he was there to catch me when I fell." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: Who I Am

**Stepping Into An Angel's World**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Seraphina, a young writer famous for her inspiring work on the secrets of demons and angels and the tales she can tell of them, is traumatized, tormented, and inspired by her painful upbringing in the earlier years of her life as an outcast. Her publicist, Colin, tries to drag her out of her work and show her the goodness in life, but his intentions are twisted as something Seraphina could never think to happen did; She fell for the kind of guy she could only write about, the one with "the dark eyes that contrasted his bright earthly body." She soon learns that this boy may not be what he seems as on the surface, for when his disguise starts to crack, she is one to note that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Chapter 1: Who I Am

Being yourself in a world like this was something I never would think would be so hard. Sure, lots of people fell face first into the pool of society, drowning in it, and never resurfacing as who they once were. They become different, something they never thought they would be.

I made sure I wouldn't become one of those people, and that I would be different. I didn't want to remove every trace of my former self to please society. I wanted to be known for being myself, not what others wanted me to be.

I was known for my cunning wits, my ability with a pen, and my bright red, flaming hair with matching sky blue eyes. I was the writer of a thousand words, creating more with a pen than anyone my age. My creations each had their own special name, and their own place amongst both my personal style, and my heart.

I signed with the name Seraphina Junia, but to those close to me, I was given the name of Sera. It was explained as meaning "fiery one" and I enjoyed the name, not just because of the meaning. It made me feel like I had friends, for the nickname soon caught on amongst fellow people in my profession, and it made me feel like I was wanted, something I never was before now.

I used to always be the one in the corner, the one wrapped up in a book, the one who always made the good grades, and the one to always end up on the darker side of people.

I never saw the good in people, always the darker sides. Maybe it was how I grew up, in the shadows, trying to stay out of the way of society's trainwreck on people. Maybe it was how I was treated, like an outcast amongst those who knew me. I can still here the whispers.

"It's the book girl." I would here being murmered around me. Where I came from, most people didn't care for books, and I was thoroughly surprised that they even knew what a book was by how they acted.

"I wonder how much of a life she wishes she had." They always acted as if I couldn't hear them, and for some reason, it didn't really hurt as much as you think it would.

After years of torment, years of hatred, I guess I didn't feel anything anymore. Those people around me never cared about me, so I learned not to care about them.

I can hear them now though, now that I'm where I am in the world. Now that I'm one of the most successful young writers out there.

I was never going back to that town though, not back to the place I grew up in hatred. I would rather stick with my imagination and my pen.

Yes my pen.

My pen was my best friend since I was young. If it could talk, it could tell stories of immense creation and fantasy worlds with characters that seemed alive. Sometimes I wish it gave me ideas, and then some days I'd rather stick to mine.

Yeah, maybe I should stick with mine.

Sometimes I reflect on things like this as I'm writing, trying to gain inspiration from it.

It's unbelievable, especially as I set my pen down from working on my next creation, which I decided to title "The Lies Untold." The story seemed to really dance off the pages to me as I wrote it, the characters being some of the most ellaborate I've ever written.

'I wish I could quit the writing.' I thought to myself, running my hands through my fiery hair, examining my latest addition to my new work.

At times it was tough, very tough, to get a new story out, especially one that appeals to today's society. No one wants to think anymore. Everyone wants the answer simple and there and no plot twist, no characters to figure out their deep dark secrets. Just plain and simple.

"You need to read some more of today's writing." My publicist would tell me. "Maybe then you could understand what everyone is interested in and write that, instead of this constant hit and miss and trials and errors."

My publicist was named Colin, and he claimed to be really "in touch" with society and what the public wants. He was known for his dark blue tips in his dark black hair, seeming as if the color had run from the end of his hair, causing the end to be a blue instead of more of a black. He had dark eyes that glowed blue in the light, and sometimes I wonder about him. I wonder if he was really a mortal, or if he was one of my unwritten characters come to life.

"I know what I want to write about, not what society wants." I would tell him. "You can understand it or you can find another author."

That would normally quiet him. I knew for one he stayed because I was successful no matter what he said, only because he said that to try and get me to write more diverse things. Another was because I think after three years of spending time with me, he fell for me, harder than I could ever fall for someone.

He would always be there, to help my write when I'm stuck, and he would always make sure I got the best oppurtunity possible. He was the one shoulder I could lean on, and he seemed to be the one person who didn't want to be dragged down by society like I did.

Maybe one day I could learn to like a person, but after years of hatred from people, that may never happen.

"Knock, knock." I looked up and saw Colin standing in the door, a glass of cold coke in his hand. He had a smile on his face as he walked in, sauntering over to my desk in his black chained jeans and black tank top that showed off his muscles. Colin was always flocked by the girls who came to book signings no matter what he was wearing, but he never seemed to care.

"I was just putting the finishing touches on this chapter." I say and sit back in my chair, straightening the papers I had just written on. I looked over momentarily at my bookshelf, filled with notebooks of my writing, most involving mysteries and paranormal things such as the light beings known as angels, and the dark beings known as demons. Those things always fascinated me, and it was always the easiest for me to write about.

"Well I brought you something to drink." Colin said as he set the cold glass down on the desk, taking the papers as he sat the glass down and flipping through them, occasionally stopping to read a section.

"_I stared into the dark eyes of the golden one, he who had lured me into the evil den which blinded me with it's immense light._" I smiled as he read the line out to me. I could see my latest character, Eta, staring into the eyes of the demon she had been entranced by, Fenex.

"Sera, I think that may be the best line in this chapter." Colin set the papers back down on the desk and sat in a chair across from me, leaning back against the seat cushion.

"Really?" I say as I put the papers with the rest of the ones for the novel, my face brushing a light scarlet. I was never used to Colin complimenting me, even after all these years. He just seemed too amazing of a guy to compliment someone like me, especially the writing of someone like me.

"Yes. It really highlights the contrast between the darkness of the demons and the angels you for once do not portray in this." Colin said as he smiled, running a hand through his hair which was styled up in gel to the side, and he reminded me of an anime character, except the character had white hair instead of the black and blue that Colin had.

"Would it be wise to portray those demons, or a glimpse of them?" I ask, twirling my pen as I wonder if I should by Colin's words.

"Perhaps not." Colin said, rubbing his chin, thinking about the question that had been placed in front of him. "It may be wiser to leave them out for once. I mean, you already have portrayed Fenex as an angelic character, but have revealed that he has a darker side that Eta has yet to find out about. I would keep it as it is."

"Well then it's settled I won't." I said and pulled out a spare notebook, jotting down some notes.

Colin sighed and got up, leaning forward on the desk, and taking the notebook away from me, putting it on top of the bookshelf.

"You are always so wrapped up in your work, and your schedule is going to become hectic in the next few weeks." He said as he came over to where I was, leaning against the desk.

"Point being? And can you please give me back my notebook? I need that!" I say, getting up, but Colin stopped me.

"You should relax for a day or so, get out and see the world, see what society has to offer." Colin said, walking over to the window and throwing open the shades that looked out onto the streets of Artesia, California, letting in more light. "Get some inspriation from the real world for once, instead of just from what you can find in that beautiful, creative brain of yours."

I smiled, putting my things away, and finally taking a sip of my drink, leaning back against the chair and looking out the window from the angle I was sitting. I could imagine taking a brief trip to Italy, or maybe England, and going and getting inspriation for my stories. I could bring Colin with me too, for he had traveled Europe before he came to work for me, when he was only sixteen. At that time, I was only thirteen, and my career finally begininng to take off.

"Maybe we could go to Italy, or England, or even France." I say, finishing the cold drink and setting the glass down. "You could show me all the places you've been, and show me things that could give me great inspiration. You seem to be so knowledgable about things going on, and I want you with me to show me."

I could tell the bright smile that spread across his face when I said that, even more illuminated by the sunlight streaming in from the sun that would set soon, illuminating the world in a red glow before vanishing over the horizon.

I wish I could have the heart to get closer to Colin, but my past simply would not allow it. Sometimes I wish I could change that though, that I could get over the past, but it was the past that made me who I am today, and sometimes its the past that inspires me to write or create a new novel.

"Are you serious?" Colin asks, and I can already here the excitement in his voice. "I'm sure I could book a flight to England if you want. I'm not so sure about Italy or France at the moment. It would be pretty hard."

"Sure, why not?" I say, standing up. "See if you can book a flight to England for tomorrow around three o'clock. Call Johnson and see if she can."

"Yes m'am." Colin said, fishing out his cellphone from his pocket and dialing Johnson's number, stepping out of the room briefly.

I walk over to the bookshelf and get my notebook off of it, walking back to the desk and putting it away before Colin came back in. He had a smile on his face as he walked over to where I was.

"Your flight has been booked. You should presume packing tonight or tomorrow morning, whichever suits you." Colin said with a smile on his face.

"You may start packing as well Colin, your coming along with me." I say as I grab my one Demonology Dictionary and the book, A Guide to Angelic Spirits, off of the desk. I still had to use these books for reference because my recollection of certain terms and habits was not as good as I wanted it to be. I would have to work on that on my own time. Colin would not want me bringing my studies with us on this trip before my book signings start again.

"See you tomorrow, don't be late." I say as I walk out of the office, Colin nto to far behind, but we parted ways at the door. I headed towards the upstairs which was where my bedroom was, and he headed down to the other wing of the house, which was where he stayed the days before a big book signing tour.

I sauntered up to my room, a smile plastered on my face as I stepped inside.

My room was a darker color of red with black splashed here and there, row upon row of books lined the walls, like my own personal library. I placed the books on my desk and went over to the closet, grabbing my black suitcase out of the top shelf above where my clothes were, packing a few, and shutting both.

I was glad I could finally get this trip, and that Colin had persuaded me to get away from my work, even though I enjoyed it, sometimes. It would be a nice change of scenery, and the events about to happen unforetold, for this trip would be one to remind me that I was still human, and just like Eta, I was still lureable to the untold dangers of the darker side of things


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Stepping Into An Angel's World**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Seraphina, a young writer famous for her inspiring work on the secrets of demons and angels and the tales she can tell of them, is traumatized, tormented, and inspired by her painful upbringing in the earlier years of her life as an outcast. Her publicist, Colin, tries to drag her out of her work and show her the goodness in life, but his intentions are twisted as something Seraphina could never think to happen did; She fell for the kind of guy she could only write about, the one with "the dark eyes that contrasted his bright earthly body." She soon learns that this boy may not be what he seems as on the surface, for when his disguise starts to crack, she is one to note that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Chapter 2: The Trip

_Rolling dark black flames come across the white tiled floor. I look up and into a mirror, a face looks back at me I am not yet familiar with._

_Dark blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, but yet my subconscious seems to recognize this face._

_The walls were lined with light, that dimmed and lit back up at a slow speed._

_Where was I? What was this place of dark light and flame?_

_No, it couldn't be._

_"I see you have found your way back." I, or what I think is me, turn and see a being standing behind me made of brilliant light, but cutting through it were dark eyes._

_"Where am I?" Surely my mind is not where it should be._

_"Don't you remember?" The being asked, cocking his head to the side._

_"Remeber what?" I was so confused._

_"Do you honestly not remember my beautiful Eta?" The being asked and then my own mind seemed to jump ahead of itself._

_"Fenex? Is that you?"_

_"Yes it is my beautiful human subject." The being hissed at me. He came closer, putting a hand on the side of my face, and leaned down to kiss me._

"Seraphina, wake up."

I opened my eyes, the light from an open window temporarily blinding me, and I turn to see one of my hired help standing there, a plate of sweet cinnamon scones and a cup of tea on a tray in his hands.

Of course they would send my butler Dylan in to come get me.

Dylan had been with me for nearly two years, and he had light blonde hair highlighted by black streaks that made his dark brown eyes stand out a little bit less than they already did. He onlly had to be just a few years older than me, and maybe a few months younger than Colin.

"Mr. Colin informed me that you had a flight today and I thought you should be well awake for it." Dylan said, setting the tray down on the bedside table as I sat up. "Pardon me if you do not think the same."

"No Dylan, it is fine. Thank you." I said as he hands me the cup of morning tea.

"And what shall you be wearing on this day?" Dylan asks as he opens my closet, waiting for my command.

"I'm feeling a bit more rebellious today, maybe something with chains, and more darker colors." I said as I took a scone and bit into it, the taste filling my mouth.

"What about this?" Dylan said, pulling out a dark red muscle shirt, decorated with a black bird and black spikes on the shoulder, along with a black skirt. He had also pulled out a pair of black boots with buckles lining the sides.

The boots were at least knee-high, and the skirt was pretty short, but I just wasn't in the mood to care today.

"That is good Dylan. Thanks. You may leave now." I said as i put the cup back down.

"Yes m'am." Dylan said, taking the tray and setting the clothes down on the bed. "Let me know if you need anything else." Dylan then left, shutting the door gently behind him. I heard his footsteps draw further and further away from the room, before I finally couldn't hear them.

I climbed out of bed, sliding out of my pajama bottoms and tank top. I put on what Dylan had laid out for me, and slipped on the boots as well. I went into the bathroom, grabbing my brush off of the counter and running it through my hair, putting it up in a black spiked clip. Walking back out, I grab a set of black and red bracelets off of my dresser and put those on, along with two banded rings with celtic designs on them.

I take one more look in the mirror before heading out of my room, grabbing my purse, which was also black, on the way out. The dream I had earlier still played back in my mind, for it was shocking that I would have a dream like that. Never before had I had a dream with any of my characters in it, let alone where I was one of them.

'Was that me though? Or was I invisioned as Eta but watched from the sidelines?' I thought to myself as I headed to the main room where I sat my purse down on the couch. I sat down and reached for the remote, hoping to see what wasa on since there was about two hours until my flight.

"So, where do you want to go first when we get to England?" I turned and came face to face with the dark eyes of Colin. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans with a silver chain on the side. He had a few books in his hands, and I saw that they were travel books.

"When we get in it would be wise to rest. We can start tomorrow." I say as Dylan comes in the room.

"Would you like me to fetch your luggage m'am?" Dylan said, bowing slightly. I could never break him of that, and I didn't want him to always treat me like I was royalty. It made me feel as if subconsciously I'm turning into the rich snobs I try so much to avoid.

"If you wouldn't mind." I needed to break this atmosphere of richness.

"It is no burden at all." Dylan said, headind to the direction of my room, which is where I had left my luggage at. I'm sure he would know right where it was without having to ask.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked me, gingerly placing a hand on my face.

I shuddered at the touch, whether it was out of shock, fear, disgust, or pleasure I'm not sure. I didn't want to look at Colin, for fear of what the look would be on his face. He doesn't know why I react like this, and I feel uncomfortable not telling him, but if I do, maybe he wouldn't want me anymore, as both a client and a friend.

"It's nothing." I say as Colin put his hand back down on the books, and I could feel his eyes stray from me and to the floor. I glimpsed his face and it was set into a grim expression, of one that I could not read.

"Well, you may want to look at this on the flight, which we might want to leave to get to the airport now." Colin said, standing up. I did as well, taking my purse, and Dylan then came in with my luggage as well as Colin's.

"I will put you and Mr. Colin's luggage in the car. Which one will you be taking? Surely not the Ducati if I may say. I suggest the Audi." Dylan said, grabbing the keys to it off of the wall.

"Thanks a lot Dylan." I say, heading towards the garage with Colin. I had slipped the book into my bag, and Dylan had gone ahead to the car.

As we entered the garage, I heard Dylan clap his hands twice and the lights came on. I walked over to my dark red Audi, glimpsing at the red Ducati in the other side of the garage. I loved that bike, and had it worked on since I started my success.

I climbed into the Audi in the passenger side. Colin took the keys from Dylan and climbed into the drivers seat. He put the key in and started the car, which purred to life. The radio automatically clicked on and Conor Maynard's song "Animal" filled the car. I clicked it off, not wanting to hear what the media was going to play.

I put my own earbuds in and clicked on my playlist on my iPod, and turned the volume up, Breaking Benjamin's song "Evil Angel" filling my head, seeming to bounce off of my brain and hittting the inside of my skull. I glance over at Colin and he appears to be deep in thought.

'Probably wondering why I was acting like I did earlier.' I thought and pushed the thought out of my head, not wanting to have to worry about anything.

The song changed, and I heard the beginning of "Fight For All The Wrong Reasons" by Nickelback fill my head just as Breaking Benjamin had. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, but then Colin was waking me up, telling me the we had arrived at the airport.

I pulled out my headphones and the song had ended up on "For My Sake" by Shinedown. My playlist was a little on the harsher side, but it wasn't like anyone else was going to listen to it.

I grabbed my purse and Colin had gotten my suitcase out of the trunk.

"Let's go." He said, stepping in. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that there was a text from one of my fellow writers, something about how the demons created their language, and I ignored it. It could be answered once I landed, and with that I switched my phone off and headed into the airport.

"Come on." He said, already checked me and him both in as we headed toward the security check, and then off to first-class lounge.

That was honestly the only thing I liked about being this successful, was theh first class airport lounge since I traveled a lot. It was so much better than those second rate ones that I had to go to when I was younger.

Yeah that was probably the only benefit of having money as I could see.

They called our flight, and me and Colin headed off, going to the first class seating where he had made sure to book our seats next to each other. That was one of the benefits of him being my publicist, was that he could sit next to me on flights and that I didn't worry about anyone else sitting next to me.

The attendant came by to let us know the flight was about to take off, and Colin ordered a cold drink, but all I planned on doing was sleeping till we landed, to escape reality one more time before landing, and hopefully Colin would get some sleep too.

This would be the last time I would be in America the same person I was. Once I returned, I would be changed, in some way, form, or shape.

I never imagined just exactly how though, and I probably never would have.


End file.
